1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing methods, and information processing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
When printing documents, etc., a user operates a personal computer (PC) to request a printer, etc., for executing a job. However, along with the popularization of smart devices such as smartphones, there is an increasing demand for executing a job through a smart device with a printer when a user of the smart device is out-of-doors. It is possible to execute a job generated by use of a smart device for printing with a printer, and to have data saved on a printer or a server, etc., as is conventionally done by use of a PC, etc. Furthermore, it is also possible to operate a printer through a smart device for executing a job saved on a printer or a server, etc.
When a user executes a job using a printer, etc., the user may be required to log-in to the printer or the server, so that the printer or the server, etc., identifies the user and the job related to the user.
A technique for having a user to log-in to a printer directly has been designed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-128928). An information processing system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-128928 requests a user to read a QR Code (registered trademark) displayed on the printer with a smartphone or requests a user to use an IC card, etc., in order to make the user come close to a printer for log-in.